Priotrez Fran X-Over Project
by Obber
Summary: Cordelia Fran, the last of the human race? made a lot of recordings of her journey and her army, some of it is confusing, but some not, find out her hidden meanings of what she says and it will be more confusing... just.. follow her life...
1. Prologue

2735 a.D

That's when our planet turn into dust.. But why.. Our home, just… gone in one push of a button. Damn them!! I will have my revenge you magnificent bastards of a race.

Um… heh.. Well not today at least, i guess in another time i hope, before you slash me with your electric sword thingy. Mark my words you humongous, stinky, ass ugly of a donkey you are.

Don't even know what's comin' for ya.

"What is your last words human or i say the weakest race of them all." He laughs.

She laughed too on the alien's face at least

"OH BY LAUGHING HOW PITIFUL" he draws his sword out

"Ha… my, my, you don't know a lot don't you??" She lifted her right hand, only to hold some sort of a button. The alien widened his eyes.

*click*

*click, *click, *click*

"Well, that's useful" she tossed it across the floor .

"That's all human?? THEN PREPARE TO DIE!!" he raised his sword up in the sky, until...

_-Alert systems failing-_

"Nice timing" she kicked the alien's balls???

The alien groaned in pain, but with his body he can still swing his magical sword. He tries to slash her, but to no avail, she pulls out a weapon of some sort that ejects metal really fast.

"Oh well, it's time to say goodbye my dear alien, i hope you have a great time!!" she said, pointing her weapon at the alien's head.

"You will never defeat us human!! You're just on your own"

She stopped for a second and do a thinking pose.

"Oh, my bad.. Do you know that there's technology"

He widened his eyes as something appearing behind her.

"More humans!!"

"Wrong you dumb piece of shit" She smacked her weapon into the alien's head. "These are my creations" She nod at them.

"What is your order, my lady?" One of them said.

"Oh! Nothin' just enjoying the hunch, by the way Is your quest completed my creations?"

"Yes, mistress with over 2 thousand by your command our loyalty falls to you." She smiles, then turn to the alien. "Now, say goodbye to your so called master race" she said, squeezing the trigger.

*BANG*

The alien drops dead on the ground, she holster her weapon. "That's done, then did you do the other task?"

"Yes, my lady" She went to the panel, pushing random buttons and somehow opens a portal out of nowhere. She looks at the destructive world one last time, just to remember what happened, but she only returned it with a smile.

"A new start of the human race" *click*

"Blow them up" she look one of her creations, who then nodded and clicked the remote that he is holding. *Explosions in the background*

She turned back around and went through the portal with her 2 thousand strong creations with it.

* * *

She stepped out of the portal and started ordering her creations to build a tent for her and them. "Well i guess… we are stuck in this primitive world" She said, looking over the horizon, "but, I think it's time to build a new *Smiles* to survive in this world or the universe i say" Behind her was one of her creations and said.

"Then, what is your command my Lady?"

"Let's go make civilization, what ya say my creations?"

"Your wish is my command, we will follow you to the end mistress!"

Good…. Now, i am in a world full of primitives. I thinks it's time to have fun and don't worry because this is going to be a long long journey…

END RECORDING

"Is this the only one you found??" said by a mysterious person

"no, sir there are tons of it..."

**Author: hmm, all I have to say is…. Well nothing. I hope this uhm.. what should I say?? I'm an antisocial who likes reading a lot of fanfictions, until he wants to write his own one. Ladies Gentlemen I hope you enjoy this prologue, I wish you have a wonderful time.**


	2. New world

It's been a week since I arrived into this world, I believe that, there's so much to be done. Well look at me wearing my medieval clothes made by my creations, I still can't believe what they've done this so fast I LOVE IT!

"Mistress, we got all the parts we need to build, should we begin now?" said by her creation, holding a clipboard.

"Do it" she said, dismissing him/her and continued walking.

So, a week in this world, first of all i can't age but still killable because of technology… what's left of it anyway. Today we're going to build a village first, then a castle as time progresses. What about challenges?? Other fellow humans maybe. Can't ignore it everyday, right now we have 2 thousand people/army living here.. Or my creations.

It's lively here i say and thriving as well, besides it has a lot of potential to become a capital in the future. *sigh* Seeing my creations work so hard made me feel relaxed for now, but being a leader is really not my specialty.

For now, time to discuss some projects with my fam- creations.

* * *

It's been a few hours…

We decided that we hold off the road to the outsiders for now and go for the wooden castle first, more like a fortress. As I watch my creations work, it seems they are using a Roman style to build the wooden fortress.. Can't blame them, because I was the one put a lot of.. Whatchamacallit stuff inside their heads.

While we're preparing for some business, one of my men discovers a travelling merchant. It seems to be heading this way.

"Ah, new place this is so exciting!!" he said

Well he's really cheerful, i can tell you that much… oh well. New shit = Profit, but for them is just like this = $$$$

"Welcome to merchant, what kind of business do you want from this place?" one of my men said, with his leather armor made of a skin cow.. I think that's what they told me.

"Young man, i am here to sell some of my finest wares from this place and make profits or even i put your village on the map!" the merchant said

"Sorry sir, but we're Interested of your goods, if i may a map too, if your selling."

good job.

"Ah! Yes, yes I have bunch to sell, come! Look at my goods." he said, going to his carriage gesturing to my creation to follow him.

Well let's leave them right now. I have more to discuss with you. As I walked down the road of nothingness or just grass, as people say. it's a work of beauty, mother nature does it finest. *fighting and shouting in the background* Hmm, what is that?? people fighting each other and looting? Now that's new for me… never seen them loot each other wow.

"give me your treasure old man *looks to a young girl beside the old man* and we will have some fun with your daughter *he smiled*" the big bandit said,

"NO! You will not take her *unsheathe his sword* I would rather battle you than you touch my daughter," the old man said, he looked at his daughter "Anna, please get out of here," he told her.

"but, father I can't leave you! I don't know what to do if I don't have you anymore," she let one of her eyes goes watery. "Anna, please just go," soon he said that, he charged forward to the big ol' bandit.

"It's your funeral old man," he said, charging forward too.

*clank, *whoosh* the sound of battle as the father of Anna and the bandit continues, but the problem is… the bandit is winning. The old man noticed it and his daughter watching, he at least tell her one word…. "RUN, AUGH," he said and fell down.

Anna processing his word did run the heck out of there RUN BIT- Ouch Quiet

"Find her," the big bandit said, getting the nods of his underlings

Oh well, I think the battle is done and the girl run away, mission failed for him….. I wonder where the girl will be.. our place in a couple of days?? heh, yeah we see about that. OK going back home now and as soon as I turn around the bandit will see me saying "oh a new face" and lick his lips.

"Oh a new face" *licks his lips*

knew it…..

* * *

*Ahem* it's night time already, so a report would be beneficial to you. The Roman style wooden castle/fortress is done, they did it in one day, gosh for them so reliable. The road to the outsiders will begin tomorrow.

SO my creations…. What are they and why I have them, last is their numbers. First, I have created them to be my real self or somewhat to be humans in my generation…. Oh and they are also human shifters.

Second, is why I have them… and I have a question for you = what would you do when you're alone in a world full of mysteries with nothing on you, no allies, no relatives, but a smartass….. yeah, I feel ya. To why I have them is because.. well to do amazing things be it army, researchers, politicians, blacksmith etc… I don't want to get along with strangers, friends is somewhat ok and faking it would be good, I design my creations to be really freakin' good at everything.

And lastly, the third, why the numbers?? because I don't like wasting time, even a day, I would like to keep them working on projects everyday and technology too that is really advance without the worl- wait scratch that the UNIVERSE and other REALITIES won't even know what's coming to them. Why two thousand?? so, I can divide them of course…. 200 will become soldiers or 500 other sh* even all of them will become anything they wanted too.

Now…. I am really getting sleepy, I will use this again as I see fit, thank you…

END RECORDING


	3. Managing

Hello again, it's been a couple of days… nothin' much is going on here, other than working infrastructure to the place. So! How are you guys doing?? doing fine in your *ahem* Reading area…

Today, I am going to inspec- I mean WE are going to look around the place of our home right now. Alright first stop to the Town square…

here we are at the Town Square, all it had was a big space, next stop to the barracks.

This is the barracks, just picture it in your mind as a human being, it has lots of grass and stones, the last one is the town itself.

there they are! Lots of wood and foundation, we don't have enough materials to build all of it, so we are struggling *sigh*

let's continue on our management of this place… we have..

500 Knights in leather armour

200 being researchers or thinkers

500 again for being a miner, wood choppers, blacksmiths, fishermen, engineers and farmers.

The rest 800 people will become tax payers, I can just draft them to whatever I like… meaning human jobs.

*flips paper* and… that's about it actually, we are continuing this later.

"my lady, it's seems like an outsider besides the merchant is going here at 1200 hours" my creation said, I am going to call him Fredrick from now on.

"An outsider Fredrick?? any description from who it may be?" I ask

"uhh my lady, it appears to be a human female just like you" Fredrick said, he seems to be confused about his new name, I think.

"Well Fredrick the informant, it is an honour to give you this" I smiled at him and gave him a medal.. he was really in surprise s* I tell you that haha…

"My lady! I am really grateful to be your informant, tha- thank you.." he said, he's really happy.

"GO back to your post Fredrick and enjoy your promotion"

He bows and leave to celebrate his promotion

So… a girl, who it might be?? Oh well, we find it soon enough. For now let's talk more about the future of this supposed to be kingdom. Right now building a lot of projects like a mill, training grounds etc. it's more like a medieval type human buildings that you found in games like Warcraft.

What we need is to get advanced technology as fast as possible, without everybody knowing in this primitive world, but with the current tech that this world has… the progress is very slow.

Materials… materials… materials… is what we freakin' need, ugh.. my head is getting hurt. For now I'm going to discuss with my creations about the outcomes in the future.

* * *

It's afternoon right now, I might say that after the discussion of me and my creations, we agreed that we focus on materials for a couple of weeks… so drafting some of my tax payers turning them into a worker force, the output of the materials will get faster.

Now, let's go to that outsider that will be coming in our place, as I arrived at the entrance of this town, I can see my knights in leather armour standing guard of this fine establishment heh..

"Good afternoon my lady," said by my two creations

"Good afternoon to you too guys" I said, watching the bush intensely "so, anything suspicious in this area lately?"

"Nothing my lady, it's really quiet at this hour" looking at me in full confidence, but the other one seems to notice it too.

"Really, then it's time for me to go back to my quarters, please report to Fredrick, anything you found must be immediately directed to him would ya." I turned around and headed to my humble home.

"yes my lady"

_-Couple of minutes later-_

*knock*knock*knock*

"who is that my lady?" Fredrick said to me

"don't know Fredrick, let's find out.. Come in!" I said, the door open, only to see one of my guards holding some kind of a beautiful young woman.

"My lady and Mr Fredrick, I just found this young woman behind a bush, move forward please." he said, the woman nodded at him and proceeded to walk in our way.

"so, who are you young lady?" Fredrick said, playing with his drink around.

"Uhm, my name is Anna," the woman said, incredibly nervous

"Welcome to this unfinished town Ms. Anna, so what do I owe the pleasure of you visiting here?" he said, his face full of curiosity.

"I am not visiting sir Fredrick, I am just seeking asylum here," she said, full of confidence

"Oh! Seeking asylum are we?? then why are you hiding in a bush Ms. Anna"

"uhh picking herbs i think-"

this is getting nowhere I can feel it, i am going to step in because this is pointless..

"then why are you running from a bunch of bandits a couple days ago??" I said straight to the f*in' point she gasped, Fredrick said nothing, but he acknowledge it because I gave him some reports about a battle near this place.

"PLEASE SAVE ME FROM THEM, THEY KILLED MY FATHER" she shouts at us and begs, now that's courage, bravery and what the actual f* is she doing?!?

"So, what do you think my lady?" Fredrick said, wanting to hear my orders

A minute has passed...

I just sighed, "we could give her a week to stay here, other than that, she can leave or get her some training at our army instructors."

"we can do that my lady, Ms. Anna that would be fine to you?" Fredrick said

"yes, it's totally fine thank you… what should I address you?? you all sound like nobles and kings, can I call you lords?" she said in a calming tone. Now that she's calmed down we can continue.

"oh no not us, we are just a bunch of servants, we are serving a princess here, so you can call her lord or lady" he said,

"then where is she?" Anna said, full of curiosity

"there by the window, listening to our conversation right Princess?"

"yes I am Sir Fredrick, now Anna can I call you that?" the princess said, Anna nodded "come walk with me, I have so much to discuss with you please" the princess stands up and proceeded to go outside, Anna follows her…

"now that's done my lady, what should we do next?" he asked

"I think we should prepare for tomorrow, get the soldiers ready for the upcoming event" I said, tomorrow will be a big day because it is going to be bloody.

* * *

It's night time already, another report for you, after Ms. Anna went to this village, my scouts reports that there are 4 men with horses waiting outside checking this place out. I think those are the bandits in the other day.

I discussed it with my creations, we all decided that we come full prepared tomorrow or…. Nevermind that, it's a big day!

Now about the princess… she's my creation she can human shift pfft.. I know you guys knows it at my recorder. What about Anna… Anna, Anna she's a princess actually... a couple days ago I didn't put a lot of information into this recorder so I gave it a short version in the other day.

This is the full report this time…. Ok, as soon as I arrived I noticed a lot of carriage, a lot of dead royal guards.. I think that's what they called, OH! And a lot of maids gettin' rape and stuff… the father is the king and Anna is the princess, about her mother… can't find her exactly.

I can tell that she's alive, in the castle at least, don't know where exactly though and… that's it. *Yawn* Right now I am getting sleepy, so see you guys tomorrow….

END RECORDING


	4. First action?

Good morning! Today is the preparation time, I got my people moving left and right, gathering somewhat of things, scouts report saying that the bandit's little army is going here by noon. Before we start to do something crazy, right now i am going to give you guys a report for today.

Town/Village 101 is doing fine well, materials are slow as ever, the buildings are almost finished (not), my army is somewhat prepared, taxpayers do their stuff, Me just an inexperienced leader who doesn't know jack s* to do. Princess Anna is chatting my shifter princess and Fredrick is right beside me checking his clipboard.

That's the report, now ze preparation my friends...

"Fredrick, is the army ready?"

"Yes, my lady, they are ready 100%," he said, still checking his clipboard.

"Then, what about Ms. Anna?"

"Still cooperating, she's giving us a lot of information about this world,"

"Good and the materials in the future?"

"In a week or 2, we will harvest a lot of materials if it's not fully interrupted, my lady,"

"Alrighty then, let's go to the tavern and eat, come, Fredrick," I said, he nodded.

__Tavern__

*People talking in the background*

here we are right now sitting at a table, ordering some good meat i tell ya, it's so freakin' good. *sigh* it's so lively don't ya think... people talking, birds are chirping outside and I am not losing my insanity... maybe a little actually.

Food... Food... Food, an interesting word, i do not know why they called it, but in my time they are called Rations, eh.. it's the same thing, I don't want to get scolded by everyone, right guys *wink*

"Here's your Roasted chicken, my lady and for Mr. Fredrick Roasted pork," the waiter said, handing out food to us.

"thank you," we both said at the same time.

_-Minutes later...-_

As we are eating, the princess and princess Anna went in for some... huh.. I don't know, why are they here? they sit in front of us and ordered food.

"Good morning, Princess and Anna, what are you doing here?" Fredrick asks them, still eating that roasted pork.

"Well, gentlemen ladies, we are having a discussion about Anna," the shifter princess said, Anna nods.

"What's this about princess?" I ask them

"About that term, Princess.." she gestures to Anna "this is Princess Anna of the Pheanem Kingdom"

"The Pheanem Kingdom? what kind of name is that?" Fredrick said, he looks at me and i just shrugged.

"It's my last name, Anna Pheanem and i'm a princess, sorry for not telling you,"

Fredrick and i look at each other, and just smiled.

"why are you guys smiling?" the shifter princess said,

"Oh nothing," we both said at the same time,

* * *

Noon approaches, waiting at the gates are the soldiers of this unnamed town... in the middle is the commanding officer with his sword on his belt, barking orders as they stand ready for what's coming...

in the distance, the big ol' jolly bandit and his so called army watching afar, all they see are a few soldiers guarding the gate, but they have a suspicion that this is a trap... until, he saw a woman in bits of armor went to a guy wearing an officer hat...

"is that the girl you found in the other day boss?" one of his underlings said.

"yes, but it appears there are more female warriors heh... good" he turned around and said "Today boy's we are celebrating our catch!! CAPTURE THE PRINCESS AND PLUNDER THIS VILLAGE" he warcried, then charge, soon his little army followed.

Charging forward ahead of his army, he thought this is easy picking, but BOY HE WAS WRONG, Running halfway into their position, the soldiers at the gate are getting more and more, they started forming a line.

'what the hell are they doing?!?' he thought, then he widened his eyes.

"FIRE" one of the officers said at the end of line

*Rows of men fired a volley of musket*

He went down unconscious and bleeding..

* * *

"FIRE" said by an officer,

a row of soldiers fired the Flintlock, managed to hit all of them, injuring some in the process.

"We just discovered gunpowder and this is the effect during the battle using this flintlock," she said, aiming her flintlock pistol at the downed enemy.

*bang*

"huh... so much gore and i like it" she smiles, "Fredrick the so called flintlock is so amazing... is this the first pistol to ever built it?"

"I do not know my lady, this is the most advanced weapon in this world for now, but in the future, the researchers will develop other weapons as we get more materials," he said, seeing the bandit's small army dead or injured, he saw a man picking up another one of his comrades and trying to get away.

"Capture all the living ones and interrogate them." she said, looking at them too.

"by your orders my lady, what about the dead?"

"just buried them somewhere, before you do that collect their valuables" she said, Fredrick nodded and do his orders.

_-In a dark room somewhere-_

"I think he needs water, pour it at him" she ordered.

*splash*

"huh... where am i??" the big bad bandit said, he tried to move around, but can't he was tied in a chair in a room with four to five people. "Who are you people... ugh,"

"Now Mr. Bandit, please cooperate with us in our experiment/torture methods and tell us a lot of information the you will provide us..." she smiled, "Torturer do your thing,"

"wait, what are yo- AHHHH"

* * *

After the torture, this big ol' bandit was a such a b, he cried and saying "MAMA!!" all the time. hahaha... miss the good old days, So, a report for the bandit that was tortured hours ago..

He said that this world has 7 continents, much like ours at home, it has a lot of kingdoms, empires and dynasties, number one being the Pheanem kingdom that's where we currently at...

number two is that there's an empire close to this kingdom so where f* actually... *sigh* oh by gods heaven please don't let this empire just declare war on this kingdom, i will appreciate it. the bandit said that the current king in the empire is really young, handsome, genius, and had tons of ladies... I think they called it a harem??

"Ah, Princess Anna i hope you enjoy your carriage back at your castle, sorry for you not staying here long enough, because of your bandit problem," I said to her, I sighed again, we only took care of the bandits and she will be sent home already... we really need more information out of here, oh well, we got a lot of injured bandits to torture about for tomorrow.

"It's nothing really, i just want to seek asylum here until the band of bandits is taken care off, but it's really nice meeting you guys and the Princess... by the way where did she come from?"

freak.. didn't think of that...

"well... uhh.. she's from the fallen empire called the Byzantine Empire,"

"I'm sorry for her loss,"

"it's nothing really this is all it has for her left, this town... the last remnant of its people"

"oh well, I think her name is great... Gloria Byzantine the last princess of the fallen empire"

wait.. wait.. wait.. is she praising that Empire?? wow..

"yeah.. I think it's time for you to go now princess Pheanem and say goodbye to her too,"

"oh i forgot!! thanks for telling me!"

and there she goes running to see off the shifter princess or Gloria Byzantina... that's for today now folks, today we witnessed a lot of confusing things in this recorder, but i hope you enjoyed it.

END RECORDING

Wait, let's just rewind this thing again... i'm really confused.

you got it sir..


	5. Ork?

It's been a month, things goes smoothly… the supply of materials keeps coming and many projects have been completed.

This is the month that I don't want to f* it up, and you know what they did… this is gonna be the worst things in my human being.

All I'm going to say is ONE WORD… War

damn it!! I really am angry right now… stay calm, you're fine be composed.

Heh, why now i've been here for only two months, finished a lot of projects and i get a war declared on this Pheanem Kingdom by our neighbor The Empire…. I think that's a reference to a something something haha..

Scout's reports saying that the Empire's soldiers is coming here in a few weeks, it's not that big actually.. more like a small advanced army to raid and pillage the s* out of this territory.

We can defend it totally with flintlocks, muskets and horses… but they will get stalled until their bigger army gets here.

I only got a few hours to think this, but for you guys that's a lot of time to get this freakin' thing together, i only got one choice… Battle with superior technology or… if you're thinking that I'm fleeing and abandoned my creations work then you are wrong.

Hmm..

* * *

My head is killing me… i've been pacing back and forth for hours, I don't even know what the time is gosh! Is it afternoon or past that? The hell with it my creations will begin searching for me.

*Sigh* you know.. i got a lot of stuff inside my head, it's frustrating WHEN YOU'RE ALONE IN THIS WORLD!!

Be calm, breath in and out, you have your creations here, i am not losing my mind, maybe a little F* THAT I AM LOSING IT!! I NEED SOMEONE DAMMIT!!!!

*BreaksDown by the tree*

"Why am I the only one left… *looks at the recorder* at least i got this with me"

I pushed a button on the recorder and *click* it opens a lot of my adventures, I just smiled thinking that this is a dream, but no it's real life, i do not know what to do, being a leader is not my specialty…

I guess *unholstered her flintlock* it's time to let it go… I put in my head then i-

I got tackled to the ground..

"My lady! What are you doing?!? *Snatches the flintlock away* you know this weapon is deadly when you put it on your head" Fredrick said,

Oh he found me… great, just great.

"Fredrick go inform all our people to gather around the town village…"

"No.."

What??

"THAT'S AN ORDER!!"

"I disobey it my lady"

"THEN DO IT TOMORROW!!"

I stood up and started to walk away, but Fredrick hugged me and said

"Please Mistress, don't do that again, I beg of you,"

"I am not doing anything Fredrick leave me alone,"

"No I'm not leaving, you need therapy,"

"I am fine, i don't need such therapy,"

"You're not fine!! with your suicidal thoughts around your head.. please mistress, what are we going to do without you,"

"What do you mean? I gave you a lot of whatchamacallit stuff inside your head, I created you!! you can even overthrow me, kill me and ruled over yourself,"

"No mistress, if we did that, then what's next??"

"Mistress we would follow you to the end, if you die then we also die as well, please i beg you don't do that again…"

*Stomp, *Stomp*

"Please my lady, just promise to all of us that you won't do this again until you told us to,"

*Stomp, *Stomp*

"Can you do that?"

"Uh, Fredrick… ther-"

"NO! I wanna hear your answer,"

*Stomp, *stop*

"FREDRICK AT YOUR SIX CONTACT!!"

*BANG*

"RAGGH, HUMIES" *dead*

"What the hell a Greenskin??"

"Yes Fredrick, an Ork in a middle of the forest"

Approaching the corps of a Greenskin, the shot went through his… uhm groin area.. oh my god that's so embarrassing.

All i can say is that the flintlock did well against other species, but the question is why this poor thing alone??

And what kind of an ork?? A grunt, a shaman or a warchief… maybe even a Peon-

"Hahaha…"

"Why are you laughing my lady?"

"Ha, oh it's nothing Fredrick just thinking what kind of an ork this guy is,"

"Well, judging by his clothing… *ahem* meaning he's half naked,"

"Then he's a grunt,"

"Yes my lady,"

Hmm, anything valuable?? I checked his pouch only to find a Totem.. I got a souvenir!! Holy guacamole this is legit.

Putting this souvenir in my collection booyah!

are there any more stuff beside his junk? *cringe* well i have to say it, i'd have no choice..

Nada, only the totem, why would he have this totem… is it a family heirloom or he just outrightly stole it from a shaman?

We are going to investigate the forest tomorrow, we've have a lot of time before the small advance army arrived on this place.

"Mistress.."

"Yes Fredrick?"

"What is your answer.."

"What answer, You mean the ork?"

"Don't ignore it my lady…"

"I know what you're talking about and i say yes right now, I won't do it again yada yada…"

Is he going to believe that..

"Good then what is your command…"

"Did you know what i said for tomorrow?"

"Inform all the people to go to the centre of the village for your speech"

"Good, oh and we'll go investigate that ork incident in the forest,"

"as you wish my lady,"

* * *

It's night, so… a report would be beneficial to you in your reading area. The empire that is close to the Pheanem Kingdom, has mobilised the entire army and it is on its way here into this territory.

Besides, some of my men grab one of their soldiers and began interrogating him.. meaning the worst way of methods that he is getting.

The soldiers of the Empire, discipline and professional… just like ours, what are they Stürmtruppen??

About their equipment, is that they basically have a tank… yes, a tank, all i'm going to say is WHAT THE ACTUAL F, WHY DO THEY HAVE A TANK.. WHERE AM I IN THE WARCRAFT UNIVERSE OR WARHAMMER?? yeah right…

Come on, get a hold on to yourself, I am fine, the worst case scenario of them getting their tanks on the field is at the open plains.. that's one advantage we have, since we've been teleported in the middle of the forest, they will have a difficult time getting here.

Now that's aside, what about the ork we encountered… well, nothing actually, it is just a normal ork roaming around the forest alone half naked, suspicious isn't it??

And the totem he had with is really freaking cool, did he stole it from a shaman or… nevermind.

Last is about my suicidal thoughts that Fredrick said to me, well F* him actually, wait..wait not in a sexual way!!!! I-

END RECORDING

Whew good thing that this recorder stopped it, so sir would you like to continue?

We should take a break first….

Yes sir.


End file.
